The Mario Show
This is the Fractured.. I mean Featured Article for the month of September 2013. Well Luigi spilled ketchup on this link. Don't worry, the ketchup police have taken care of that and replaced it with slime. Now it's the slime police's job. The Mario Show is a show with many episodes in several seasons on the awesome Matt11111 Channel, and it airs on the Mario-Sonic Channel from February 1, 2014, as well as Epic Random TV, starting this July. It has scripts created by the many users of the wiki, such as Matt, Greatlegoman29, and Firefly233. can write as many scripts as you want. Just make sure to start with "This is an episode of The Mario Show." the doctor of evil.]]with a link to this page. Background info can be added if you like, then start a new section with the random SCRIPT! Remember to put a new link for every new character introduced. The Mario Show premeired on November 4, 2012, to launch the Matt11111 channel, along with Nerds!, which was later cancelled. The show is rated TV-G, and everyone watches it, because the show is epic. Rawr. Note: Bold marks the most recent episode of The Mario Show. Also note that these air dates are for the Matt11111 Channel, unless noted. Ideas * Create a Mario Show wiki? * Discuss in the comments Development The Mario Show started production in February 2012, but traces of the show's conception date back as far as August 2009. The show was abandoned from that month, but did not get recognized until September 2011, when this show's first season was ordered. The production stalled, due to clamor over writing, but it was then decided that the people of the internet could all partake in this. Production on that season went well, until May 2012 (when it was originally expected to air), set back the first season to November, even though all but one episode (Episode 1x09: Luigi, shut the ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffront door.) was finished. Even due to a clamor about that, they ordered the second season in August and continued on, while the aforementioned episode was only finished a week before airing. The third season was then ordered in December, the fourth in February, fifth in March, sixth in August, seventh in October, eighth in December, and the ninth in February. The tenth season and onwards have yet to be ordered, but the writing is underway. The Internet method As mentioned, Internet users could partake in writing, so in order to do that, one comes to this page, adds their episode idea to the page, an air date, and then they click on the red link that they made, and they continue writing the script. Since all people can partake in this, there have been many improvements to the scripts, but there are over 400 of them. Theme song It's The Mario Show Thanks for coming! You'll meet Mario, Wario, and the others END Characters Lotsa Mario Universe Characters, including: *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Bowser *Peach *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Character descriptions Mario The always on the move, famous, mustachey guy who loves saving Princess Peach. He loves to cook spaghetti, meatballs, and lasagna, oh, and more. Mario also loves to do science experiments, according to the episode Mario's Experiments. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother who loves the food he cooks. Yoshi That ally of Mario's, running around and sticking his tongue out all the time will always help Mario, or date Maria in Vegas, haha! Toad The sometimes gibberish-speaking, sometimes English-s peaking guy who is a mushroom, who is a little boy in reality. Toad can rum pretty darn fast, and loves to hang out with his friends of various colors. Bowser The no longer evil guy who is friends with Mario now. Yay. Wario The fat guy who loves to eat. Haven't seen it in the series so far, though. Loves to say "Wa!" Episodes See: List of The Mario Show episodes Trivia *One episode, I Wanna Blow Up Because I'll Always Be Back in The Next Episode., proves that on TV, a character that explodes (Wario, Waluigi, and Daisy) will always come back in the next episode. One 13-year-old noob tried to do that, but he was too stupid to realize it'll only work on television. His parents are disappointed at that. *There is an episode called Eat My Shorts that actually takes the name from a show on the UnMario Wiki called The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. It was a red link, and Matt created the episode. It was later expanded by sonnyb123 and it is a part of the Eat My series. **Differences include that Toad gets the shorts in the mail instead of Wario, and he gets chicken shorts. Wario got pork. *This show features way too many explosions and stuff. *An episode called Seahawks or Broncos aired 5 years after Super Bowl XLVIII, but Matt wrote it two days before. *When there are four episodes that are related to each other, they premeire at 8 from Monday thru Thursday, then a marathon of the episodes airs on Friday of that week from 8 to 10 p.m. *The show doesn't have much of a structured plot, you know, due to the internet method, but that's all right. People do this to have fun! *On a normal basis, there are a lot of pairs or groups of characters that appear more frequently than others. For example, many episodes with Waluigi also include Wario. * Even though some episodes are released in the far future and still appear today, they're avaliable on the internet before TV. * Many episodes are pretty short, and the times on the schnodules are probably lies. Awards *Mario Choice Awards: Most Random Show Episode total The Mario Show is planned to go on for exactly 28,715 episodes, as long as the writers can come up with enough stuff to fill 28,715 episodes. Spinoffs Mario Show Crashed makes the Mario Show even funnier. Please note that the episodes of Mario Show Crashed are based off of episodes, but they will be totally out of order. Wario's Brand New Show focuses on Wario, and it airs on the Matt11111 Channel. But some episodes still are being produced about them on both shows, which confuses all viewers. Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Show is a show that focuses on the two commercial mushrooms you saw in the show. DVDs Each Mario Show season has its own DVD! How awesome is that? Once these scripts are written, the DVD's will be complete. These are the dates for each release! * The Mario Show Complete First Season - February 9, 2014 (15 episodes) (special features: BuzzFeedPop video to see how much you know about Mario) * The Mario Show Complete SECOND Season - June 9, 2014 (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Third Season - December 1, 2014 (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fourth Season - April 18, 2015 (25 episodes, noticing a trend?) * The Mario Show Complete Fifth Season - August 2, 2015 (22 episodes, whatever trend you noticed is gone. It is released on Firefly233's birthday) * The Mario Show Complete Sixth Season - November 3, 2015 (26 episodes, released on Matt11111's birthday) * The Mario Show Complete Seventh Season - March 26, 2016 (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Eighth Season - June 9, 2016 (20 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Ninth Season - October 19, 2016 (33 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Tenth Season - January 4, 2017 (40 episodes, wow!) * The Mario Show Complete Eleventh Season - April 29, 2017 (30 episodes, cool!) * The Mario Show Complete Twelfth Season - September 1, 2017 (44 episodes, wowowowow!) * The Mario Show Complete Thirteenth Season - TBA (20 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fourteenth Season - TBA (46 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Fifteenth Season - TBA (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete Sixteenth Season - TBA (50 episodes) * The Mario Show Season 17: Volume 1 - TBA (episodes 1-25) * The Mario Show Season 17: Volume 2 (episodes 26-40) (bundle of both Season 17 volumes for only 6 dollars) * The Mario Show Complete 18th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 19th Season - TBA (26 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 20th Season - TBA (31 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 21st Season - TBA (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 22nd Season - TBA (31 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 23rd Season - TBA (19 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 24th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 25th Season - TBA (26 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 26th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 27th Season - TBA (22 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 28th Season - TBA (30 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 29th Season - TBA (23 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 30th Season - TBA (60 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 31st Season - TBA (60 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 32nd Season - TBA (20 episodes) * The Mario Show Complete 33rd Season - TBA (?? episodes) * The Best of Wario and Waluigi (DVD) - December 2, 2014 (features content from The Mario Show, Wario's Brand New Show, and Waluigi's World, episodes to be announced) * The Best of Mr. Bollox and Friends (DVD) - February 17, 2015 * Super Mario Preschool (DVD) - May 20, 2014 (all 5 Super Mario Preschool episodes) * Super Random DVD - TBA * The Ultimate Random Package! Overall rating Season 1 glued everyone to the TV when it was on. Season 2 got props for diversity. Season 3 added more variety and everyone watched it. As the series progressed, everybody in the world watched at least one second. Overall, the series got an 11 out of 10. Awesomeness Ketchup! Dink.jpg Ivasion.png Boogie.jpg Twwaz.jpg Ff6.jpg Ff5.jpg Ff4.jpg Ff3.jpg Ff2.jpg Ff1'.jpg Ff.jpg Dc9.jpg Dc8.jpg Dc7.jpg Dc6.jpg Dc5.jpg Dc4.jpg Dc3.jpg Dc2.jpg Dc1.jpg Dc.jpg Smosh.jpg P6.jpg P5.jpg P4.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P1.jpg P.jpg Tt3.jpg Tt2.jpg Tt1.jpg Tt.jpg Tilap.jpg Hmonf.jpg Tu.jpg Chi3.jpg Chi2.jpg Chi1.jpg Chi.jpg Rand5.jpg Rand4.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand2.jpg Rand1.jpg Rand.jpg Weird.jpg Nake.jpg Lastpage.jpg LPOTI.jpg Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Randomness Category:Featured Articles Category:You are awesome for visiting the wiki. Category:Awesomeness Category:Epic Random TV